Cuando el presente conoce al pasado
by Iremione
Summary: TERMINADA Tras sufrir un cambio drástico en su vida, Hermione toma una decisión: nadie hará más daño a quellos a los que quiere. Aunque el precio sea viajar al pasado y sufrir las cosecuencias de los cambios.
1. Default Chapter

Si hay algo que no puede faltar en los relatos de SS/HG es el inevitable viaje en el tiempo. Aquí está mi contribución a la causa, hecha con mucho cariño y tras el quinto libro. O sease, que tiene Spoilers. Espero que os guste.  
  
CUANDO EL PRESENTE CONOCE AL PASADO  
  
-¡Hermione!-gritó Ron. Los dos chicos atravesaron la enfermería corriendo, para abalanzarse sobre su amiga.  
  
-¡Au! Eso duele...  
  
-Lo siento...  
  
Harry y Ron se separaron de su amiga. Tenía un aspecto horrible.  
  
-Oh, Harry... ¿por qué lloras?-murmuró Hermione con un hilo de voz. Harry restregó los puños contra sus ojos.  
  
-No.. estoy llorando-dijo, finalmente.- sólo me alegro de que estés... bie.. viva...  
  
-¡Pues yo sí estoy llorando! ¡Y no me conformo con que estes viva, deberías estar bien!- gimió Ron, atrapando a Hermione en un abrazo que casi le rompe los huesos, a pesar de sus protestas. Luego se apartó de ella y le miró a los ojos- Y te prometo que los encontraré, Hermione, y cuando lo haga patearé sus huesudos traseros de mortífago. Eres como mi hermana, ya lo sabes... y nadie le hace daño a mi familia... Nadie.  
  
-Tú no harás nada, Ronald Weasley. No dejaré que te maten por una estúpida venganza. Estoy bien, chicos, de verdad... afortunadamente el profesor Snape estaba allí y le dio a Voldemort una excusa perfecta...  
  
-Ya nos lo ha dicho Dumbledore- murmuró Harry, mirando para el brazo izquierdo de la chica- Lo siento tanto, Hermione...  
  
Harry rozó con sus dedos el antebrazo vendado de su amiga, sin poder seguir finjiendo que no lloraba. Ron se estremeció y apartó la vista.  
  
-No es tu culpa, Harry-murmuró Hermione rozando la mejilla de su amigo con los dedos.-No lo es... ¡ánimo! Todo cambio implica una oportunidad... Hay que mirar las cosas por el lado positivo... ahora la Orden no dependerá solo de los informes de Snape... eso debería alegraros, chicos...  
  
-¡No si el precio a pagar es que mi mejor amiga se vea forzada a llevar la Marca Oscura!-gritó Ron.-No es justo... no hay nada positivo en eso... tú no te mereces eso...  
  
-Todo es culpa mía- repitió Harry.  
  
-Harry...-musitó Hermione.  
  
Harry miró a Ron, tal vez buscando algo de apoyo, pero ese apoyo no lo encontraría ahí. Al sentir la mirada desesperada de Harry, Ron apartó la vista, mordiendose el labio inferior. Harry dejó de llorar y se puso en pie, separándose de Hermione.  
  
-No... no intentes protegerme, Hermione. Es la verdad... si no... si no fuese por mí... no te habrían secuestrado...  
  
-Es una locura...-murmuró Hermione- lo que dices... yo no dejaría de ser hija de muggles aunque tu no fueses mi amigo, Harry.  
  
-No, no dejarías de ser hija de muggles, pero al menos no serías uno de los principales objetivos de Voldemort...  
  
-Harry... -suspiró Hermione, tendiendo una mano hacia su amigo. Harry dudó, pero cogió la mano y llevó los dedos a sus labios. Al ver el gesto, Ron se puso en pie, y salió de la enfermería sin mirar atrás.  
  
-No le hagas caso...-murmuró Hermione-él no sabe a quien culpar, no se da cuenta de que no puede culpar a nadie... Tú, Harry, tu amistad, es lo más importante que me ha pasado nunca... es la mayor ventaja que he conseguido de la magia... Me alegro de haber tenido la oportunidad de descubrir que detras de la leyenda de el famoso Harry Potter, se esconde un chico tímido, dulce y valiente, capaz de amar por encima de todo, capaz de ser el mejor amigo del mundo... Si el precio a pagar por esa amistad son estos pequeños sacrificios... no me importa pagarlos. Sabes que Voldemort no podrá obligarme a hacer nada, no hasta que esté fuera del colegio... por más que lleve la Marca Oscura... ni Draco ni yo somos "suyos" todavía... estamos bajo la protección de Snape... De momento, para Voldemort Draco y yo sólo somos peones... pero para la Orden del Fénix podemos ser mucho más, Harry... Ron también se dará cuenta, antes o después, ya lo verás...  
  
-No, Hermione, él lo sabe... Sabe que todo esto es por mi culpa.... año tras año te pongo en peligro... primero la piedra filosofal... el maldito basilisco...¡casi te matan en el Ministerio, Hermione! Sólo por mi maldita obsesión... estarías más segura lejos de mí...Hermione...  
  
-Poción para dormir sin sueños, Señorita Granger...-murmuró una voz fría, que arrastraba las palabras detrás de ellos. Harry se sobresaltó y dejó caer la mano de Hermione, dejandole espacio libre al profesor para que le diese la poción.  
  
Hermione cogió la copa con manos temblorosas, y levantó la vista para mirar a los ojos al profesor.  
  
-Gracias...-murmuró- por todos...  
  
Luego se bebió la poción de un sólo trago, cayendo sobre las almohadas.  
  
-Profesor...-musitó Harry. Snape no se movió. Su cara estaba oculta por la cortina de cabello grasiento.- Yo también quería... darle las gracias....  
  
-No me las dé, Potter... tenía que haber otra solución... pero hágame un favor... intente que esto no se repita... no la deje sola... ahora le necesita mas de lo que parece... cuando... ella le necesite... ¡mantengase a su lado! No importa lo que cambie... No me gustaría tener que hacer esto por alguno de los Weasley...  
  
Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la salida...  
  
-Así lo haré- murmuró-, así lo haré.  
  
Pero antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, no pudo evitar mirar atrás por última vez.  
  
Y vio cómo Snape se inclinaba para coger la copa de manos de Hermione. Cómo tras dejar la copa en la mesilla, entrelazó con sus largos dedos, los de Hermione. Y cómo, exactamente como había hecho Harry minutos atrás, llevaba aquellos dedos a sus labios.  
  
Harry cerró la puerta muy despacito. Sin querer ver cómo el profesor separaba la cara de los dedos de Hermione, para acercarse a sus labios...  
  
*****  
  
-¿¡Hermione!? ¡Espera!  
  
-¡Vete, Harry, sal de aquí!  
  
-De eso nada... no dejaré que te vayas tú sola... se lo prometí... será un viejo murcielago enorme, pero sabe lo que dice...  
  
-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Hermione, exhasperada.  
  
-Te oí, Hermione... Snape me encargó que no te dejase sola, nunca, que te apoyase en todo... y antes te oí, mientras hablabas con McGonagall...  
  
Hermione miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca y la poción que sostenía en la otra mano.  
  
-Rápido... no tengo mucho tiempo... ¿qué fue lo que oíste?  
  
-Oí que quieres hablar con mi madre, averiguar que hechizo utilizó sobre mí para protegerme... estás preocupada por Ron y lo que pueda hacer, y crees que el hechizo de mi madre podría protegernos a los dos de nuevo...Pero no te dejaré ir sola...¡McGonagall tampoco estaba de acuerdo! Hermione... no te dejaré ir sola...  
  
-Harry... no voy a luchar contra Voldemort, sólo voy a hablar con tu madre, ya lo sabes...no necesito ayuda para eso.  
  
-Yo también voy, Hermione.  
  
-¡No puedes! Si ella te viese...  
  
-Sería un desastre, ya lo se... Por eso he traído esto...  
  
Harry alzó la capa invisible. Hermione pareció dudar, pero su reloj empezó a pitar, y ella cogió de encima de la mesa, el pequeño giratiempo de su tercer curso. McGonagall nunca se lo había pedido. Y ella sabía que algún día lo necesitaría. Pero ese era un dato que Harry y Ron no tenían por qué saber...  
  
-Ya no hay tiempo, Harry... -murmuró la chica, con algo de pena. Acercó la copa a sus labios y apenas le dio tiempo de beber la mitad del contenido, cuando Harry le quitó la copa para beber el resto.  
  
Justo un segundo antes de que la chica desapareciese, Harry se aferró con las dos manos al puño cerrado que sostenía el giratiempo.  
  
Después sólo vio oscuridad.  
  
*****  
  
-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Harry, Harry! ¡Sal de encima mía! ¡Lo has roto! ¡He oído cómo crugía!  
  
Dando un salto, Harry se levantó, y le tendió una mano a su amiga.  
  
-¿Estás segura? ¿Cómo vamos a volver ahora?  
  
-¡¡Y yo que sé!!-gimió Hermione, sacudiendo los granos de arena de la túnica, y guradando la inservible cadena en un bolsillo.-Ni siquiera puedo saber si hemos llegado a la fecha correcta... aquella poción estaba pensada para una sola persona... reza por que todo haya salido bien, y aún así, reza por que la McGonagall de esta época nos crea y nos pueda ayudar...  
  
Hermione comenzó a andar y Harry la siguió.  
  
-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó el chico.  
  
-No lo se... Deberiamos estar en el aula de transformaciones en 1980. Desde donde usariamos la red flú para ir a la mansión de la familia de tu madre, en el valle de Godric... Hay una leyenda que asegura que ella tenía premoniciones y sabía algunas cosas que pasarían... creo que solo es una leyenda, pero seguro que aún así conseguía convencerla de que me dijese el maldito hechizo... Ahora, por tu culpa, creo que estamos en el Bosque Prohibido. La fecha la averiguaremos dentro de un rato...  
  
Harry agachó la cabeza, avergonzado... ¡pero no podía dejarla sola!  
  
-Lo siento.-murmuró.  
  
-Demasiado tarde para eso, Harry... ¡saca la capa, rápido! ¡Creo que viene alguien!  
  
Harry miró a Hermione con pánico creciente.  
  
-Creo... creo que se me cayó... antes... por lo de la poción...-murmuró.  
  
-¡Oh, no! ¿Que hacemos ahora?  
  
-¿¿QUIEN ESTÁ AHÍ??- rugió una voz conocida...  
  
-¡Es Hagrid!-exclamó Harry- ¡Hermione, es Hagrid!  
  
-Lo único que nos garantiza eso es que estamos en alguna fecha entre 1950 y nuestro presente...-contestó Hermione, secamente.  
  
-Pero... ¡es Hagrid! ¡Él nos ayudará!  
  
Harry ya corría hacia el lugar del que procedía la voz, y Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco, corrió tras él.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Seguramente aún no te conoce! ¡Ten cuidado!...  
  
Cuando Hermione alcanzó a Harry, se vio atrapada dolorosamente por un brazo.  
  
-¡¡Ahh!!  
  
-Un chico y una chica...-gruñó un Rubeus Hagrid ligeramente más joven del que los amigos conocían.-¿Que demonios estabais haciendo ahí dentro? Bueno, bueno... mejor no me deis detalles... Podeis dar gracias de que todos los Profesores estén en una reunión y no se les pueda interrumpir... tendré que llevaros con los Delegados...  
  
Conforme hablaba, Hagrid caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia el castillo, arratrándo con él a los dos chicos. Su enorme mastín, Fang, daba vueltas a su alrededor con potentes ladridos.  
  
-Humm... muchacho... ¿eres pariente de ese trasgo de Potter o algo así? Te pareces mucho...que extraño... no creo haberos visto nunca en este colegio...Pero ambos llevais túnicas de Gryffindor, que raro... bueno... os dejaré con los Delegados... son unos chicos muy responsables...  
  
-¡Hagrid, Hagrid!-gritó Hermione-¡Por favor, espera! ¡Tenemos que explicarte...! ¡Venimos del futuro...!  
  
-¿Ah, sí? Esa debe ser la escusa más ridícula que me han dado nunca.  
  
-¡Por favor Hagrid!-suplicó Harry- ¡tienes que creernos! Sabemos... ¡sabemos que eres un semigigante!  
  
Hagrid se rió.  
  
-Eso salta a la vista, chico.  
  
-¡Sabemos que te echaron del colegio en tercero porque te acusaron de abrir la cámara de los secretos!- gimió Hermione.  
  
Hagrid les soltó, quizá con demasiada fuerza, porque los dos amigos cayeron contra el duro suelo del pasillo del primer piso.  
  
-No se... que persona cruel os puede haber dicho esa mentira... ¡pero está claro que no era un Gryffindor!  
  
-¡También sabemos que eres inocente!-gritó Harry- ¡El heredero de Slytherin era Tom Ryddle, no tú!  
  
-Sabemos que tú sólo cuidabas de Aragog, una araña gigante, y que aún ahora la tienes escondida en el bosque, que es tu amiga...  
  
-Sabemos que tienes un medio hermano... Wamp, y qiue dentro de unos años le encontrarás... intentarás "socializarlo". Nosotros dos te ayudaremos, Hagrid. En el futuro... ¡somos tus amigos! Por favor, Hagrid, necesitamos que nos ayudes....  
  
Hagrid estaba retrocediendo, mirandoles con terror. Harry y Hermione se pusieron en pie.  
  
-Solo necesitamos que nos digas una cosa, Hagrid...¿en que año estamos?  
  
-Los... los delegados están ahí dentro... ellos os dirán lo que sea.... yo me voy... me voy...  
  
Antes de que Hermione o Harry pudiesen reaccionar, Hagrid ya había desaparecido.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Harry. Hermione se dió la vuelta y puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta.  
  
-¿Acaso hay otra opción?  
  
-Supongo que no...- murmuró Harry.  
  
Hermione abrió la puerta, miró dentro, y muy maleducadamente la cerró de nuevo. Quizá con demasiada fuerza.  
  
-¡Corre! ¡Corre!-le gritó a Harry, tirándole de la manga.  
  
Pero antes de que alcanzasen siquiera la mitad del pasillo, la puerta ya se había abierto de nuevo, y los dos delegados corrían tras ellos, con las varitas en alto y gritando.  
  
-¡Petrificus totalus!-gritó la chica. Harry sintió que Hermione caía, a su lado. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de reaccionar, porque acto seguido, fue el chico el que gritó.  
  
-¡Petrificus totalus!  
  
Harry se cayó, paralizado. Aterrorizado, sintió cómo los dos delegados se acercaban a ellos. Más despacio.  
  
-¡¿¿Potter??!-exclamó el chico, sorprendido. Y la voz fue terrorificamente familiar para Harry.  
  
-No, Severus... creo que no. James tiene los ojos marrones, no verdes... ¿quien es la chica? ¿La habías visto antes?  
  
-No, Evans... ¿los despertamos y averiguamos quienes son?  
  
-Qué remedio- suspiró Lily- ¡Enérvate!  
  
Hermione se incorporó con un sobresalto.  
  
-¡Mierda!-gritó, al ver a los dos delegados.-  
  
Lily ignoró a Hermione y despertó a Harry. Severus le tendió la mano a Hermione para que se pusiese en pie.  
  
-Vaya vocabulario para una... ¡¿delegada!?  
  
-Este también lo es...-dijo Lily, con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-No pueden ser auténticas- exclamó Severus- ¡tu y yo somos los delegados, no ellos!  
  
-Lo sé, pero... parecen auténticas.-dijo Lily, tocando con la punta del dedo la insignia de Harry.  
  
-¿Se puede saber de dónde habéis salido?- preguntó Severus, mirando a Hermione con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-No.-repuso ella tranquilamente.-Harry, creo que hemos fallado por dos años... que pena...  
  
-Ya lo creo-murmuró el chico, mirando embobado a su madre.  
  
-Oye, niña -insistió Severus- creo que te he hecho una pregunta.  
  
-Mira, guapito, tu no eres el más indicado para llamarme "niña". Además... yo te he contestado: No, no puedes saber de donde hemos salido, Snape.  
  
Severus la miró con las cejas alzadas.  
  
-Vosotros no sois de esta escuela, y Evans no ha dicho mi nombre... ¿cómo lo has sabido?  
  
-Eso no es tu nombre, sino tu apellido... Aunque claro, igual prefieres que te llamemos Snivellus...  
  
Severus se lanzó hacia Harry, dispuesto a pegarle, pero Lily le sujetó. Hermione miró a Harry enfadada.  
  
-No es momento para que os peleis, Harry. Tenemos una misión que cumplir.  
  
-Oh, Hermione... para una vez que puedo insultar a Snape sin consecuencias terribles...  
  
-¿Hermione?-exclamó Severus, con un desagradable tono sarcástico- ¿que clase de nombre es ese?  
  
-¿Uh? ¿Griego?... creo que existen más idiomas además del latín, "Severus"  
  
-¿Porqué tendrán los magos esa costumbre de ponerse nombres raros?-musitó Lily.  
  
-Para tu información, listilla, mis padres son tan muggles como los tuyos...-gruñó Hermione, ofendida. Esta vez fue Severus quien tuvo que contener a Lily.  
  
-No se que derecho puedes tener tú de llamar listilla a nadie...-murmuró Harry- pero piensa que si de verdad quieres tener acceso a ese hechizo, vas a necesitar caerle bien.  
  
Hermione miró a Harry.  
  
-¡No pienso preguntarle nada a esta creída! Seguro que descubrió el hechizo por casualidad un par de días antes de necesitarlo...Ahora mismo sólo quiero encontrar a McGonagall y volver a casa.  
  
-¡Pero Hermione!... -musitó Harry- yo aún quiero ver a p... James...  
  
-Sabes tan bien como yo que no puedes hacer eso.  
  
-¡Ella no me reconoció!¿Porqué tendría que hacerlo él?-murmuró Harry.  
  
-¿De que estais hablando?-preguntó Severus, mosqueandose.  
  
-De nada que te importe... sólo quería hacerte una pregunta... ¿al final... en tu quinto curso... Potter te quitó los pantalones?  
  
De nuevo Severus tenía una mirada asesina, como dispuesto a lanzarse a la yugular de Harry, y Lily, cada vez parecía tener más problemas para contenerle. Tal vez porque ella misma estaba intentando contener la risa.  
  
-¡Harry!-exclamó Hermione- Estás siendo cruel... recuerda que juegas con ventaja aquí.  
  
-Él también jugó con ventaja durante estos siete años... deja que me vengue... aunque sólo sea un poquito...  
  
-Está bien, pero luego no te quejes si cuando volvamos te odia aún más de lo que ya hacía... o si "por casualidad" una de las veces en las que te salvó la vida, su rencor pudo más que su sentido común y a consecuencia... ¡estás muerto!  
  
Harry miró a Hermione con pánico. Se había olvidado de que todo lo que hiciese en ese tiempo tendría consecuencias en el futuro.  
  
-No lo había pensado-murmuró. Luego se giró hacia Severus- perdona por lo que te dije antes, Snape... no pretendía ofenderte... bueno, sí, pero no tenía derecho...- Harry le tendió una mano a Severus, que la cogió con desconfianza y se apartó rápidamente, poniéndo las manos en las caderas. Lily, con los brazos cruzados y las cejas alzadas los miraba sorprendida.  
  
-Tengo que reconocer que sois muy raros...-murmuró Severus- Ahora en serio...¿de dónde venís? ¿por qué llevais los dos insignias de delegados?¿y que es lo que queréis?  
  
Hermione tomó aire, poniéndo las manos en las caderas.  
  
-Te lo había dicho en serio, Severus... algún día lo entenderás, pero no podemos decirte de dónde venimos. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y el suyo Harry... Harry a secas. Es todo lo que podemos deciros. Tenemos insignias de delegados porque los dos somos delegados, y en cuanto a qué queremos... queremos hablar con McGonagall.  
  
Severus miró a Hermione fijamente, y a Harry no le gustó nada aquella mirada, pues no quedaba en ella nada del inicial desconcierto y obvio rechazo hacia la existencia de la chica. Empezaba a mirarla del mismo modo que había hecho últimamente en clase: curiosidad ante lo que era un evidente misterio. Tiempo atrás Harry había aprendido que si algo tenían en común Slytherins y Gryffindors era una curiosidad poco saludable.  
  
-Pues entonces teneis un problema- dijo Lily.  
  
-¿Cual?-preguntó Harry, cruzándose de brazos. Tratando de olvidar lo que intuía que ocurriría... ¡era simplemente ridículo!  
  
-McGonagall y todos los demás profesores están en una reunión muy importante con el director Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Y que hacemos?-preguntó Hermione-necesitamos hablar con ella...  
  
-Tendreis que esperar a que termine la reunión...-dijo Severus- y podeis aprovechar el tiempo para explicarnos de donde habéis salido...  
  
Hermione miró a Severus suspicaz.  
  
-Sabes que no te lo podemos decir. Tal vez a ella sí...-dijo, señalando a Lily- pero definitivamente a tí no. Lo siento, es demasiado peligroso.  
  
Severus miró a Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados, murmurando algo.  
  
-Cuidado, Hermione.-le advirtió Harry- Está haciendo...  
  
-Lo sé, Harry... ¡Protego!... con nosotros eso no te sirve de nada, Severus. Además, si no recuerdo mal... no es posible ser Maestro de Oclumencia con 17 años...  
  
-No, pero definitivamente es el primero de nuestra clase...-dijo Lily, divertida. Severus frunció el ceño, y Harry no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al ver como a la anterior curiosidad se añadía la tan temida admiración. Ese hombre que siempre había sido un misterio para Harry, comenzaba a parecer un libro abierto. O mejor aún, una revista de Quidditch abierta... o mejor, el Quibbler invertido de Luna...  
  
-¿Como puedes saber eso? Es un secreto...  
  
-Sabemos muchas cosas sobre tí, Severus Snape. Algunas que tú ni siquiera te imaginarías...-Hermione se inclinó sobre Severus, susurrando lo último en su oído, con los ojos muy abiertos, con una mirada hipnótica que él sabía que había aprendido de Luna. Le costó trabajo no ponerse a gritar... ¿es que acaso Hermione no se daba cuenta del efecto que estaba teniendo sobre Snape?  
  
Snape se sacudió la cabeza, como si.. como si efectivamente hubiese estado siendo hipnotizado...  
  
-Oye Granger... ¿cómo es posible que seas inmune a mi Legimens ?  
  
-Bueno... Harry, yo y un par de amigos estamos siendo entrenados por el mejor Maestro de Oclumencia que existe... para cerrar nuestras mente. Lo necesitamos... nosotros también entrenamos para ser aurores. Y yo... bueno, soy la primera de mi clase  
  
Severus y Lily intercambiaron una mirada.  
  
-¿Estais en una escuela adyacente a Hogwarts, o algo así?  
  
-Hum... algo parecido. Por favor... no nos hagáis más preguntas, no podemos contestaros...-suplicó Harry.  
  
-Está bien. -concedió Lily- acompañadnos a la sala de los Delegados... podreis descansar un poco antes de que los Profesores terminen su reunión.  
  
Los cuatro Delegados caminaron hacia la sala, que no había cambiado nada en los 20 años que había de diferencia. Harry y Hermione se acomodaron en una esquina, dispuestos a dormir un rato, mientras que Severus y Lily retomaron las tareas que habían estado haciendo antes de ser interrumpidos.  
  
*****  
  
Harry llevaba un buen rato dormido, y Hermione estaba a punto de seguirle, cuando notó que alguien se sentaba a su aldo en el sofá. Giró la cabeza y se vió reflejada en el intenso negro azabache de los ojos de su profesor de Pociones... muchísimo mas joven y guapo, incluso sonreía levemente, pero le costó bastante no ponerse a gritar.  
  
-¿Te ocurre algo, Granger? Estás hiperventilando...-murmuró, muy bajito. Hermione sintió su aliento en la cara. Olía a menta.  
  
-No...no... que...¿querías algo, Severus?  
  
-Pues... la verdad es que sí...-dijo, rozando con un alrgo dedo uno de los rizos castaños de Hermione.  
  
-Y... y...¿qué quieres?  
  
-Quería preguntarte qué fue lo que viste... antes, cuando entraste en mi mente.  
  
-Tranquilo, nada que no haya vist... quiero decir, nada que realmente me sorprenda. El niño... los padres discutiendo... no es nada de lo que avergonzarse...  
  
Severus se había puesto de un interesante color verdoso... y para Hermione fue obvio que a este chico no le gustaba nada que le psicoanalizasen, de modo que se buscó una vía escapatoria...  
  
-¿Qué viste tú?  
  
-Ví... tu primer día de clase, creo... un tipo muy desagradable, riñendote, por sabelotodo... No le vi muy bien porque estaba envuelto en sombras, pero tiene gracia... me recordó al jefe de mi Casa.  
  
-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó Hermione, sorprendida- ¿Y quien es?  
  
-El profesor Moody-murmuró Severus- da miedo... pero es realmente...  
  
-Poderoso.  
  
-Sí. ¿Le conoces?  
  
-Por suerte o por desgracia, sí.  
  
-Bueno, pues él también me colgó el sanbenito de sabelotodo desde el primer día de clase. Yo nunca haría algo así... juzgar a alguien tan a la ligera, quiero decir... si fuese profesor...  
  
Hermione no pudo evitar un carcajada sarcástica, y Severus le miró con una ceja alzada.  
  
-No... no me hagas caso, Severus. Estoy segura de que tú serías un gran profesor...  
  
-Tal vez... me gusta Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero no creo que Moody esté dispuesto a dejar la vacante. Y de todos modos yo quiero ser auror... como Moody. Quiero demostrar que incluso en tiempos de querra, los Slytherin podemos ser valiosos, que no todos tenemos que ser mortífagos.  
  
Esta vez fue Hermione la que se puso pálida. No sólo porque eso había sido exactamente lo que... su protegido le había dicho para convencerla de que él estaba del bando de los buenos... si es que algo así podía existir...Sino porque a Draco tampoco le había servido de nada. Inconscientemente llevó una mano a su antebrazo izquierdo.  
  
-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Severus, extrañado.  
  
-Sí... sólo... cansada...  
  
-Pues descansa... descansa...  
  
Sin previo aviso, él se inclinó sobre su cara y rozó sus labios muy suavemente. Hermione, que no se podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo, cerró lo ojos, y fingió quedarse dormida. Instantes después notó que Severus se separaba de su cara, sólo para envolverla en un firme abrazo. Y entre los brazos del que algún día sería su odiado, temido y admirado profesor de Pociones, la chica se quedó dormida.  
  
*****  
  
Cuando se despertó, Hermione se encontró a sí misma envuelta en los brazos de... Harry. La chica suspiró. Sólo había sido un sueño, ¿no?  
  
A su lado, Harry se restregó los ojos, y los dos se pusieron en pie...  
  
-No te frotes así los ojos, Harry- le reprendió Lily, en un tono maternal que a Hermione primero la enterneció, y luego la asustó.-te vas a hacer daño.  
  
-Sí, mamá. -gruñó Harry, con el ceño fruncido. Lily se rió,tomando el comentario por una broma. Pero Hermione se estremeció de nuevo... ¿que le estaba pasando a esos dos?  
  
-Vale, hijito, hijita.... creo que la abuelita ya ha terminado la reunión, así que podemos ir a su despacho.  
  
Harry miró a su alrededor, ignorando la mirada furiosa de Hermione, no le gustaba nada el giro que estaba tomando la situación.  
  
-¿Donde está Snape?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Se despertó hace unos minutos. Tenía un aspecto horrible y le obligué a irse a la cama. Lleva muchos días estudiando sin parar. Me pidió que le avisase cuando os despertaseis, pero creo que será mejor no hacerlo. Necesita descansar. ¿Vamos con McGonagall?  
  
-Un momento...¿cuando se quedó dormido Severus?-preguntó Hermione, sintiendo que la garganta se le había quedado extrañamente seca.  
  
-Después de hablar contigo-contestó la chica pelirroja, abriendo la puerta.- Supongo que ese sofá es realmente cómodo, porque os quedasteis los tres dormidos como piedras...  
  
La chica ya estaba en el pasillo, y Harry la siguió. Sacudiendose la sorpresa, Hermione se apresuró a imitar a su amigo.  
  
No había sido un sueño.  
  
Y ahora venía la gran pregunta.  
  
¿Realmente le disgustaba eso?  
  
*****  
  
-¡¡NO!!- exclamó McGonagall- ¡No es posible! ¡Hay una copia de Potter en el mundo! Que Merlín nos protega a todos...-ese fue el extraño saludo de la profesora al ver entrar a Harry y las dos chicas en sus despacho. Estaba de buen humor... eso era un buen síntoma.  
  
-Vaya... esa era una teoría que no se me había ocurrido, Profesora...- comentó Lily alegremente.- muy buena, además.  
  
-Señorita Evans...¿quienes son estos? ¿Más alumnos para Gryffindor? ¿te parecía que tenía poco trabajo con 70?  
  
-71, profesora... tenemos a aquella muchacha tan rara que viene de una familia de Slytherins, este año, Nymp... nosequé Tonks, ¿recuerda?  
  
-Bueno... su padre es muggle-musitó McGonagall.- para caso raro el de Sirius Black.  
  
Lily se rió.  
  
-Eso es porque Sirius en sí mismo es un freak un monstruo de la naturaleza...  
  
Harry compuso una sonrisa triste... echaba tanto de menos a su padrino...Los severos ojos de McGonagall cayeron de nuevo sobre los chicos desconocidos.  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿Quienes son?  
  
-No tengo ni idea.-dijo Lily, sin dejar hablar a Hermione.- aparecieron en la sala de los Delegados, clamando que qerían verla a usted, profesora... confesaron algo de una escuela adyacente, pero Hogwarts no tiene...  
  
-Escuelas adyacentes, ya lo sé, querida, todos hemos leído Historia de Hogwarts... espero.-dijo mirando por encima de las gafas a Harry y Hermione. La chica asintió fervientemente, Harry no pudo evitar ponerse colorado.-Por favor, continúa...  
  
-Bueno... Severus intentó hacerle... ya sabe... Oclumencia, a la chica, pero al parecer ellos también la están estudiando y son inmunes.  
  
-¿Y donde está el señor Snape?  
  
-En su habitación. Estaba agotado.  
  
-Me extraña mucho que te haya dejado un asunto tan raro a tí sola.  
  
-No sabe que estoy aquí- declaró la chica tranquilamente, encogiendose de hombros. McGonagall sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-Ese muchacho te está convirtiendo en una Slytherin.  
  
Lily sonrió siniestramente, y Harry no pudo evitar su propia sonrisa.  
  
-Bueno... sentaos, muchachos. De cualquier modo, y a juzgar por vuestras túnicas, los dos sois Gryffindors, así que Severus tampoco tendría que estra aquí. Podeis explicaros.  
  
Hermione tomó aire, y tras mirar por encima del hombro a Lily, procedió a contarles todo, ayudada en algunos detalles por Harry. Desde el momento en que la secuestraron los mortífagos hasta que Hagrid los dejó en la puerta de los Delegados. Cuando terminó, la profesora estab boquiabierta. Harry miró a Lily. La chica estaba increíblemente pálida.  
  
-Así que... venís del futuro-masculló McGonagall- y tu eres... un posible hijo de Potter- Harry asintió, tratando de ignorar lo mal que sonaba eso.  
  
-Sí... si lo que queriais era preguntarme algo... ¿porqué no lo hicisteis en el futuro? Quiero decir... si pude salvar a mi hijo... se supone que podría defenderme a mi misma, ¿no?  
  
Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada lúgubre.  
  
-Bueno...  
  
-Tienes que entender, Lily, que hay algunas cosas que no te podemos contar...el problema es que no te lo podíamos preguntar, y punto-explicó Harry- Es la única explicación que te podemos dar...  
  
-Ni siquiera deberías saber que tendrás un hijo con James, mucho menos que tú slavarás a ese hijo. Si he dejado que escuchases todo esto es por si existe alguna razón de que me puedas ayudar. Además siempre ha habido rumores de que tienes premoniciones... o al menos que sabías lo que le ocurriría a tu hijo... yo nunca creí en ello- añadió Hermione, al ver la expresión del rostro de Lily y McGonagall.-Y ahora mismo creo que esos rumores nacieron del hecho de que sí tenías una idea de lo que le ocurriría a Harry. Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con tu... "ojo interior"  
  
-Imposible.-rió Lily- Esa vieja loca de Marty me echó de clase a las dos semanas... dijo que no tenía ni siquiera la paciencia necesaria para ser una buena adivinadora... y por una vez estuve de acuerdo con ella.  
  
-De cualquier modo, no podemos especificarte nada más, Lily, o cambiarías el futuro. De hecho Severus no debería... habernos visto... sólo Dios sabe lo que podemos haber hecho... estoy aterrorizada de volver y encontrar alguna sorpresa desagradable... pero tenemos que volver antes de que todo sea peor aún.  
  
-Tengo una ligera idea de que fue lo que hicisteis, chicos para llegar hasta aquí... necesitasteis un giratiempo, ¿verdad?  
  
-Así es- exlicó Hermione- pero se rompió ¿no podría conseguirnos otro? Lily podría ayudarnos a hacer la poción... terminaríamos antes con un poco de ayuda.  
  
-Está bien-aceptó Lily-pero será mejor que James y sus amigos nos ayuden... quiero decir, si Harry es capaz de evitar la palabra papá en su presencia, mejor de lo que hizo con mamá. Los cuatro son muy buenos en Pociones, mucho mejores que yo.  
  
-No creo que sea bueno que tanta gente sepa sobre nuestra procedencia.- protestó Hermione- Además... no creo que los Merodeadores sean de fiar...  
  
-No tenemos porqué usar a Peter pero... ¡Hermione! Será una pasada trabajar con Remus... Sirius... ¡James! Cuando tenían 17 años... ¿te lo imaginas?  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo en lo del señor Pettigrew... es un buen muchacho, pero es demasiado torpe. Mantenganlo tan alejado como puedan. Pero lo de incluir a los chicos es una buena idea, Evans, y no es necesario que sepan toda la historia... incluso podemos cambiar un poco el aspecto del señor P... Harry, para que P... James no sospeche nada.  
  
Sin más preambulos, McGonagall agitó su varita, y harry notó que sus gafas se desvanecían, y aún así seguía viendo perfectamente bien, cómo su pelo crecía hasta llegar a los hombros, y cómo, para su sorpresa, se volvía de un color rubio dorado.  
  
-Uigh...-murmuró Harry.  
  
-¡Pareces Lockhart!-exclamó Hermione, dividida entre la sorpresa y la risa.  
  
-Bueno... Lily, acompañales a las cocinas para que coman algo y pídele a un par de elfos que preparen un par de habitaciones individuales. Mañana se los presentarás a James como... ¿Lucas y Lucy?  
  
Harry y Hermione se miraron extrañados.  
  
-Lucas y Lucy, entonces...recién llegados del futuro y que no pueden contar nada de ese futuro...Yo me encargaré de buscar el giratiempo. Tan pronto como esté lista la poción, los quiero a todos aquí, en mi despacho... en cuantovolvais a vuestra época, debeis presentaros en mi despacho para recibir el castigo que os corresponde por desobedecer tan artísticamente mis órdenes... ¡vergüenza os debería dar llevar esa insignia tras semejante acto!  
  
Harry y Hermione agacharon la cabeza, y dejaron el despacho de la profesora precedidos de Lily, que los guió hasta las tan conocidas cocinas. Pobrecilla, no sabía que estaba a punto de recibir un cursillo intensivo de violación de derechos por parte de la presidenta de la P.E.D.D.O.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
... Muy a mi pesar. Tenía pensado publicarlo sólo en un capítulo. Pero se me ha alargado un poco y tendrá que ser en dos... en fin...Si quereis hacer algún comentario, pulsad abajo.  
  
Iremione 


	2. 2ª parte

Bueno, aquí está la segunda parte, parte final. Y es muuuuuy laaaargaaaa!!! En fin, espero que os guste... ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! Aquí vienen las contestaciones a los reviews. Por cierto. Los que dejéis en este capítulo los comentaré en mi otro fic: "Vacaciones con los Snape", y ya que estamos con la propaganda... ¡ese fic también es de SS/HG! Si os gustó éste, os gustará aquel...  
  
Yo_ana: ¿Porqué crees que no deberían haberle contado la verdad a Lily? Yo creo que está muy bien hilvanado con la leyenda de sus poderes, y la verdad es que fue necesario para que ella entendiese qué era lo que Harry y Hermione necesitaban.  
  
Hcate: Oh... gracias... a mi también me gusta mucho. Quería conservar  
mi nombre original (Irene, evidentemente) pero incorporándole algo de  
mi personaje favorito y... ¡voilá! Se que el fic podría haber dado  
para muchísima más historia, pero lo mío no es escribir historias  
largas. Yo soy una Musa, con pequeños toques inspiro grandes  
historias. Tal vez no sea hoy, ni mañana, pero algún día, alguien, con  
el talento que yo no tengo en dosis suficientes hará una gran  
historia, que por fin le dará a los cuentos en español la relevancia  
que merecen. Harry no está enamorado de Hermione, o al menos no en el  
sentido que se le suele dar a esa frase. Es esa relación fraternal que  
JKR les dio en el quinto libro, que me tiene asombrada y admirada.  
Siempre creí que Hermione se quedaría con Ron, o, en el mejor de los  
casos con Harry. Ahora "se" que no se quedará ni con uno ni con el  
otro. Mirándolo bien, Ron es demasiado... Ron para ella. Y Harry es  
sencillamente su hermano. Se necesitan, los tres, y muchísimo. Pero no  
están enamorados. Te puedo asegurar que estuve durante las 800 páginas  
dando saltos... primero con ese enigmático niño, el pequeño Evans del  
vecindario de los Dursley... luego al ver que Ron era prefecto... tiré  
el libro contra una esquina de la habitación cuando Sirius se cayó  
tras el velo... y suspiré con todas mis fuerzas cuando, un año más,  
fue Hermione la última en despedirse de Harry en la estación. Y aún  
así, cuando cerré el libro tuve esa horrible sensación de... "se  
quieren, los tres, pero como hermanos. Jamás estarán juntos de otro  
modo. Jamás." Cómo salvó Snape a Hermione... tienes razón, eso está  
mal explicado. Es algo que siempre doy por supuesto porque es sabido  
que en los cuentos de HP, el personaje más secuestrado por mortífagos  
no es Harry, sino Hermione. Ocurrió durante el verano anterior al  
séptimo curso, cuando Hermione llegó a su casa desde la Madriguera se  
encontró a sus padres muertos y un grupito de mortifagos que la  
secuestró. La llevaron a un... Dark Revel (creo que esa cosa sólo  
existe en los fics en inglés, lo siento) y allí la vio Snape, que la  
reconoció y convenció a Voldie de que siendo la mejor amiga de Potter  
era mucho más útil como mortífago que como muerta. Eso es todo. No  
veremos mucho a los Merodeadores, pero lo poco que hay es intenso, ya  
verás, je, je, je... ¿Impulsivo, Severus? Si, es cierto, eso fue  
impulsivo, pero teniendo en cuenta que se tenía que enamorar de ella  
en un par de horas, pues tampoco es tan raro... Todavía tienen que  
darse cuenta de eso del futuro, dales tiempo. Y sí, claro que te  
entiendo... ¡ese es el argumento del fic! Gracias por tu review...  
¡espero ver otro para este capi!  
  
Kat basted: ¿Has leído la explicación anterior? ¿Entiendes ya porqué  
Hermione tiene la marca? ¿entiendes ya que fue obligada? Sevi  
enamorado de Herms... bueno, el fic es un SS/HG, ¿no lo habías notado?  
Lo de los merodeadores ya lo verás, je, je, je... Tenían que cambiar  
el aspecto de Harry, y es una pena que no lo hiciesen antes de que  
Sevi les viese, así no hubiera habido 20 años de malos entendidos...  
bueno, eso ya lo entenderás al final de este capi.  
  
Esblue: Wow... gracias...Ese fue el problema precisamente. Sevi sabía  
sus verdaderos nombres. je, je, je.  
  
George: ¡Gracias! Espero que este capi también te guste.  
  
Cuando El Presente Conoce Al Pasado (2ª parte)  
  
Un extraño grupo de Gryffindors, compuesto por cinco chicos y dos chicas atravesó la biblioteca hacia la sección de Pociones, el único lugar de la inmensa sala donde se permitía un determinado nivel de ruido: el de los burbujeantes calderos hirviendo para preparar las pociones que los libros prometían.  
  
La chica alta, delgada y de cabello rojo oscuro llevaba en sus brazos un caldero. A su lado caminaba una chica, más bajita y regordeta con una impresionante cantidad de enredado cabello castaño. Ella llevaba un pesado maletín con ingredientes de Pociones. Cada uno de los cinco chicos llevaba al menos dos gruesos libros, además de bromear entre ellos sin cesar, y lo más silenciosamente que sus carcajadas les permitían.  
  
Uno de los chicos, de cabello largo y rubio dorado se separó del resto y se acercó a las chicas.  
  
-¿Has visto, Her... Lucy? ¡Esto es genial! Remus tenía razón. Mi pa... James cambió mucho en su séptimo curso... ahora sus bromas sí son graciosas... ¡y hasta ahora no ha humillado a nadie!....  
  
-Dale tiempo- gruñó Hermione entre dientes.  
  
-Lo digo en serio... ¡es divertidísimo! ¿Has visto cómo insiste en desordenarse el pelo?  
  
-Me he fijado-murmuró la chica- es aún peor que tú con la cicatriz... En serio, Harry- añadió, alzando la voz ligeramente- ¿no te parece un poco creído?  
  
-¡Es que lo es! Eso es lo divertido...  
  
Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y le miró fijamente. En fin, que menos se podía esperar de alguien que había sido el mejor amigo de Ron-Yo-Voy-A-Ser- Delegado-Como-Bill-Weasley durante siete años. Luego lo pensó mejor.  
  
-¿Sabes que te digo, Harry? Que disfrutes... ya que estamos aquí... aprende cómo era tu padre... y despídete de Sirius.  
  
La sonrisa de Harry murió al instante. Y la miró friamente.  
  
Hermione se estremeció. Se había pasado dos años tratando que Harry superase la muerte de su padrino, pero el chico insistía e insistía en que seguía vivo... Y ella sufría al verle herido, cómo sufrían todos los demás.  
  
-Harry... por favor... no me mires así. Solo hazlo... por si acaso no puede volver.  
  
Sin embargo la mirada de Harry no se ablandó ni un ápice, lentamente se dio la vuelta para unirse a los chicos.  
  
-Sé lo que piensas, Lucy... pero él está vivo. Lo sé.  
  
Hermione agitó la cabeza. Nunca había visto a Harry tan endiabladamente convencido de nada. ¿Y si ella estaba equivocada después de todo?  
  
Pero Harry sabía la verdad. Y mientras la lagrimilla caía por su mejilla, sintiendo el brazo de Sirius Black alrededor de sus hombros, tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que Hermione no había estado equivocada ni una sola vez en los siete años que hacía que la conocía. Ni una.  
  
Lily, que no había oído la susurrada conversación de sus nuevos y extraños amigos, dejó el caldero en una de las muchas mesas vacías, y Hermione puso el maletín a su lado.  
  
Acto seguido las dos chicas se dieron la vuelta para buscar aún más libros en las estanterías.  
  
***  
  
-Hola.  
  
-¿Que quieres, Potter?-gruñó Hermione. A ella no le hacían ni pizca de gracia los humos del padre de su amigo. Le había caído en desgracia desde el momento en que consiguió la confesión de Harry sobre lo que había ocurrido en el despacho de Snape. Y aún ahora no podía perdonarle. Sirius era otro tema diferente. Él sólo era el típico graciosillo... completamente diferente al adulto que ellos habían conocido, bastante refrescante descubrir lo agradable que había sido el amargado adulto en su infancia. Remus era mucho más callado y tímido, observaba todo con cuidado y en especial a Harry y Hermione. En otras circunstancias, eso habría fascinado a Hermione, en ese momento sólo la inquietaba. Y Peter... bueno, tal y como una vez había dicho Sirius, se pasaba el tiempo detrás de los grandes y fuertes, y a Hermione le agradó descubrir que le incluían en sus aventuras más que nada por mero aburrimiento de tenerlo alrededor. Si Peter hubiese sido Slytherin, habría sido un Snivellus 2. Como era Gryffindor le aguantaban.  
  
Hermione agitó la cabeza. Se había quedado traspuesta mientras James hablaba (probablemente de sí mismo) y no tenía ni idea de qué le estaba diciendo. O por qué estaba tan cerca de ella. ¿Que demonios le pasaba a los chicos en esa época? Todos se acercaban más de lo estrictamente necesario...  
  
-Pero basta ya de hablar de mí... deduzco por tu... cara que el quidditch no es uno de tus deportes favoritos. Pero... ¿hay algún chico futurista que se llame a sí mismo "novio de Lucy"? No me gustaría que algún chico joven y fuerte de 17 años venga a pegarme cuando yo sea un viejecito...  
  
Sin querer intentar entender ese último comentario, Hermione miró a James fríamente.  
  
-No... pero tengo entendido que tu tienes una novia muy presente, y que te ha costado mucho conseguirla. Yo que tú no me arriesgaría a perderla.  
  
-Lily no es celosa- gruñó James, y Hermione percibió que el chico estaba enfadado con eso. Y lo entendió de pronto... James tonteaba con otras chicas para tantear cuanto le quería Lily, ella no reaccionaba porque sabía que él nunca le pondría los cuernos... lo cual era divertido, pues todo el mundo llamaba al chico "Cornamenta". Sin poder evitarlo la chica sonrió, y James, tomando eso como un buen signo, ocupó unos centímetros más del espacio vital de Hermione.  
  
-Entonces... ¿a ti también te gusto?-preguntó el chico con expresión triunfal. Hermione decidió que no sería combustible del ego del padre de un amigo... ¡era repugnante!  
  
-¿Sabes, Potter? Ese es tu defecto... eres un creído. No soporto a los creídos.- declaró, tajantemente.  
  
Hermione se puso en pie, y chocó con Sirius. Quien, a pesar de tener su misma edad le doblaba la estatura.  
  
-¿Has visto eso, Canuto?-gruñó James, poniéndose en pie y atrapando a Hermione.- Una fierecilla...  
  
-Sí... te has metido en un lío, chica.-rió Sirius.  
  
-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Hermione desafiante, y asiendo su varita con fuerza.- ¿y qué clase de lío es?  
  
-Bueno... uno no muy grande- suspiró Remus, acercándose a ellos y cogiendo a Hermione del brazo para separarla de los otros dos.- Le has puesto un reto a nuestro galán... hasta ahora Lily era la única chica que se le había resistido... de modo que más o menos ahora te acosará durante siete años hasta que por fin te des por vencida, más por aburrimiento que por otra cosa y aceptes salir con él... eso si no consigues volver antes a tu época.  
  
-Explicado así es un poco triste, Lunático.-murmuró James, mirando a su amigo con expresión de cachorrito abandonado.  
  
-Patético, más bien- rió Sirius...  
  
-Pues se supone que es romántico-exclamó Peter, uniéndose al grupo.-¡ya quisieran otros! Lily es la chica más guapa de la escuela. ¡Y James es el único que supo verlo desde que era una cría feúcha! ¿Os acordáis de que todos nos extrañamos de que un chico tan popular se encabezonase de esa manera con una chica así?  
  
-Sí.- sonrió Remus- ¿Y recordáis la bofetada que le dio el primer día aquí en la escuela?  
  
-La primera de muuuuuchas...-rió Sirius.  
  
-Vosotros no entendéis mi punto de vista...-declaró James, soñadoramente, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Lily, que se había acercado, seguida de Harry.  
  
-No... pero entendemos que tu ego va a pasar mucha hambre como ELLA acepte casarse contigo...-rió Remus.  
  
Todos se echaron a reír, sin darse cuenta de que el volumen de ruido había superado con creces los máximos de la biblioteca.  
  
La bibliotecaria se acercó a ellos disimuladamente, y les echó una mirada que helaría al infierno. Todos volvieron a sus tareas. Ahora que Harry y Lily habían vuelto podían continuar con la poción. Habían traído uno de los ingredientes que necesitaban: raíces de margarita azul.  
  
-Por poco nos ve Severus- musitó Lily- aún está furioso por el plantón de ayer... por eso tardamos tanto.  
  
James se puso en pie y rodeó a su novia con los brazos protectoramente, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Por un segundo Hermione olvidó que aquel era un ser repugnante y pudo ver de donde había sacado Harry su ternura innata.  
  
-Tranquila... yo te protejo de ese Snivellus...  
  
Lily puso los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo que Hermione.  
  
-Deja a Severus tranquilo, James. Como me entere de que le molestas no me vuelves a ver el pelo...  
  
-Sería una lástima...-susurró James, metiendo la nariz entre el vistoso cabello rojo para plantar un beso en el cuello de su chica.  
  
-Le encantan las bravas...-suspiró Sirius, mirando a Hermione ávidamente- yo las prefiero tiernas... y a mí me llega con una.  
  
Harry, recordando el club de fans de su padrino no pudo evitar echarse a reír.  
  
-¡A mí también!-protestó James- ¡Y yo ya tengo a la mía! Con un potrillo salvaje por vida me llega... lo de antes era una broma... ¡con lo que me ha costado conseguir a Lily...! ¿Cómo podría cambiarla por una chica de la que no sé más que su nombre?  
  
-Ni eso...-susurró Hermione.  
  
-Ahora no sé si eso es tierno o patético- murmuró Peter.  
  
-Tierno...-susurró Remus.  
  
-¡Patético!-exclamó Sirius- Yo me refería a una cada vez... yo soy fiel... no demasiado duradero, pero muy fiel... jamás coquetearía con otra chica si estoy con una que me gusta...  
  
Hermione alzó las cejas... aún quedaba algo del Sirius que ella había conocido escondido tras el graciosillo. La verdad es que exactamente esa frase era lo último que había oído del padrino de Harry, aquellas Navidades del quinto curso... parecía que estaban a años luz de distancia... Hermione pudo comprobar que una vez mas los ojos de Harry parecían húmedos...  
  
-¿Y a ti que te parece, Lucas?-preguntó Peter...-¿tu que eres?... ¿leal o enamoradizo?  
  
Harry parpadeó un par de veces.  
  
-No sé... a mí las dos cosas me parecen muy extremas... no entiendo por qué no puedes estar enamorado de una sola chica, toda tu vida, sin necesidad de tontear con otras.  
  
Remus asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Mirando a algún punto distante en el otro extremo de la biblioteca. Siguiendo la trayectoria de su mirada, Hermione pudo ver a una chica de unos once años... de llamativo pelo rosa. Se reía en susurros rodeada de otras chicas de su edad, al tiempo que sacudía la melena, que al instante se volvía verde. Hermione suspiró. Remus siempre había sido su favorito. Y el momento en que él y Tonks se comprometieron, uno de los más felices de la Orden de Fénix.  
  
-Y la verdad...-prosiguió Harry- No esperaba que fueseis así... todo esto es tan... setentero...  
  
-¿Setentero?-repitió James, parpadeando confuso.  
  
-Es una expresión muggle- explicó Hermione- y evidentemente no se utilizó hasta que pasaron los años setenta...  
  
-¡Ostras!-exclamó James de repente- ¿en el futuro nos conoces?- preguntó, ansioso y soltando a Lily, con los ojos brillando de emoción.  
  
-Eh... sí...-dudó Harry- pero no demasiado...  
  
-¡Que guay! Vamos a ser famosos, chicos...-dijo Sirius, chocando la palma de la mano con la de Peter  
  
-Demasiado-murmuró Hermione.-A uno lo perseguirá la justicia hasta el mismo día en que muera... otro se convertirá en poco más que una leyenda confusa para quien más debería haberle querido... otro se pasará casi toda su vida escondiéndose hasta morir como un traidor... y el otro sufrirá y sufrirá y sufrirá durante la mitad de su vida por algo que ni siquiera tiene que ver con él.  
  
Los cuatro amigos miraron a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos, y luego mirándose entre sí con desconfianza.  
  
-Creo que eso no es bueno- murmuró Peter.  
  
-Tranquilo- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa hipócrita- salvo una excepción con final feliz... nadie recibirá más de lo que merece...  
  
-Creo que no debiste decirles eso, Lucy- dijo Harry secamente- Y menos de esa forma.  
  
-Con esa poquita información no podrán cambiar nada, Lucas... Ni siquiera tienen manera de saber quien es quien...  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza. Hermione se puso en pie y se dirigió a una de las estanterías de la sección de transformaciones, a buscar un libro con el que pudiese transformar su cuchara de hierro en una de aluminio, con la que mezclar su poción si peligro de convertirla en veneno.  
  
Los demás la miraron alejarse, para continuar separando, clasificando, cortando y triturando las raíces de margarita azul.  
  
***  
  
-¡Granger!  
  
Hermione se sobresaltó al oír su apellido y reconocer la voz que lo había pronunciado. Se dio la vuelta lentamente.  
  
-¿Que ocurre, Severus?  
  
-¡Llevo buscándoos todo el maldito día! ¿porque no me avisasteis para ir a hablar con McGonagall?  
  
-Porque no era necesario...-contestó la chica, suavemente. Evitando la enloquecedora mirada de Severus.  
  
-No soy necesario...-musitó Severus, tristemente. Hermione no pudo evitar alzar la mirada... y se estremeció. Nunca había pensado que su profesor pudiese mirar así...Decidida a no ceder ni un centímetro, se dio la vuelta.  
  
Mientras seguía buscando entre los libros, sintió que los brazos de Severus la rodeaban.  
  
-¿Creíste que no lo había hecho en serio?-murmuró en su cuello, apartando el cabello hacia un lado- ¿qué estaba dormido y no sabía lo que hacía? Yo siempre sé lo que hago... lo que digo...  
  
-Severus... por favor...-Hermione había cerrado los ojos. La estaba hipnotizando con la voz. Esa voz que siempre la había hecho estremecerse en clase.- Si supieses quien soy... de donde vengo... me odiarías- murmuró la chica.  
  
-Entonces tal vez deberías decírmelo... debes saber que los Slytherin odiamos mostrar nuestros sentimientos... y aún así... yo creo que me estoy...  
  
Severus se interrumpió a sí mismo. Obligó a Hermione a darse la vuelta, para besarla. Y mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella murmuró:  
  
-No... jamás podría odiarte, es estúpido, repentino e ilógico... pero te quiero demasiado. No sé cómo, ni porqué... pero me tienes hechizado.  
  
***  
  
-¡Eh! ¡James! ¡Mira! ¡El pequeño Snivellus ha encontrado novia!  
  
James estiró el cuello para ver lo que veía Sirius.  
  
-¡Vaya! ¡Es cierto! Es una pena que venga del futuro, ¿no? ¡ja, ja, ja!  
  
Al oír esto, Lily y Harry intercambiaron una mirada y se pusieron en pie para ver mejor la sección de transformaciones. Efectivamente, Severus abrazaba a Hermione, y para disgusto de Harry... parecía que la estaba besando.  
  
-Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad Harry?-preguntó Lily en su mejor tono maternal.  
  
Harry alzó la vista hacia los verdes ojos de su madre, y luego miró de nuevo a la extraña pareja.  
  
-No... sólo es que... Hermione no debe olvidar de dónde viene... quien es ella... quien es él en nuestro presente. Y sobretodo... no me gustan los Slytherins. Y menos ése Slytherin en particular.  
  
Lily puso una mano en el hombro de Harry.  
  
-No debes permitir que Hermione cambie vuestro futuro, Harry.  
  
-Lo sé. Eso es lo único que me ha obligado a no intervenir... a no prevenir "esto". Sé que tiene que suceder, Lily... simplemente no puedo aceptarlo.  
  
-¿Que quieres decir?-preguntó la chica, extrañada.  
  
-Desde siempre me dí cuenta de que Snape miraba a Hermione de un modo diferente... a mí me odia, pero Hermione... con ella está siempre enfadado. El día que la trajo de vuelta... cuando la rescató de entre los mortífagos...ví cómo la besaba. Mejor dicho: dejé de mirar cuando comprendí que la iba a besar. Me dí cuenta de que está enamorado de ella. En aquel momento no tuvo sentido... después, cuando la oí hablar de su viaje al pasado. Supe que tenía que impedirlo, que tenía que venir con ella y evitarlo. Ha sido un palo darme cuenta de que es precisamente porque yo también he venido que hemos acabado en esta época. Demasiado cerca de Snape.  
  
Lily le miró asombrada. Quien iba a decir que un chico tan sencillo pudiese manipular tantas cosas en su cabeza. Y secretamente, se sintió orgullosa.  
  
-¡Entonces debes decírselo!-gimió Lily- seguramente ella no lo sabe y se siente culpable por estar cambiando el futuro... ¡debes decírselo!  
  
-¡No puedo!-murmuró Harry- una cosa es saber que un hombre al que odias está enamorado de tu mejor amiga. Otra muy distinta es ayudar a que tu mejor amiga se enamore de él.  
  
Lily abrazó a Harry. Le comprendía. Le comprendía muy bien.  
  
***  
  
En la sección de transformaciones, Hermione había conseguido que Severus se alejase de ella lo suficiente como para ser capaz de respirar. Se dio la vuelta y vio el libro que buscaba. Lo cogió rápidamente y se encaminó a la sección de Pociones. Severus la siguió con el ceño fruncido.  
  
Harry y Lily ya se habían sentado y continuaban con la poción, apenas si alzaron la cabeza al ver llegar a los otros dos.  
  
-¿Qué están haciendo aquí Potty y sus Merodetrefes?-gruñó Severus.  
  
-Ayudarnos a preparar una poción-respondió Hermione suavemente.  
  
-¿Para qué?-preguntó Severus, intrigado.  
  
-Eso a ti no te interesa, Snivellus.-dijo James.-piérdete.  
  
-Yo no me voy mientras Hermione esté aquí-gruñó el chico.  
  
-¿Quien?-preguntó Remus, extrañado.  
  
-Es... mi segundo nombre- explicó Hermione azoradamente. Pero Severus había reparado en algo más.  
  
-¿Quien es el rubito?-preguntó, curioso.  
  
Lily miró a Harry, y luego a Hermione, nerviosa.  
  
-Eh... un amigo mío.-explicó, rápidamente, y rezando por que Harry no dijese nada, o Severus le reconocería. Aún así, el Slytherin desconfiaba.  
  
-¿Y donde esta...? Mierda... no me habéis dicho su apellido... ¿su nombre era Harry o Barry?  
  
-¡Harry!- exclamó Harry, ofendido. Severus le miró alzando las cejas.  
  
-Castigado con McGonagall.-improvisó Hermione. Los cuatro Merodeadores empezaban a mirarles de un modo extraño.  
  
-Lucy- dijo Lily suavemente- puedes ir a dar una vuelta con Severus si quieres. Nosotros nos encargaremos de la poción.  
  
-¿Lucy?-musitó Severus, alzando una ceja.  
  
-Pero...-protestó Hermione.  
  
-Ve con él-gruñó Harry. Se daba perfecta cuenta de que era necesario sacar al chico de la biblioteca.- Pero ten cuidado de lo que haces...  
  
-Pero yo no...  
  
-Barry...-murmuró James- es un bonito nombre para un niño... ¿os imaginais? Barry Potter...  
  
-¡Harry es mucho más bonito!- protestó Harry rápidamente.  
  
Hermione no tuvo más tiempo de protestar, pues Severus la había cogido del brazo y la arrastraba hacia la salida.  
  
-Pero si yo...-repitió la muchacha una vez más, sin oponer ningún otro tipo de resistencia.  
  
Una vez fuera de la biblioteca, Severus la abrazó con fuerza y la aprisionó contra la pared, besandola hasta conseguir que los dos se quedasen sin aliento.  
  
-Pero...-murmuró la chica una vez más, con los ojos cerrados y en medio de un gemido.  
  
-Te repites mucho últimamente, ¿lo sabías?-rió el muchacho, rozando con sus labios los de Hermione al hacerlo.- Ven... vamos afuera...  
  
De nuevo la cogió por el brazo y la sacó a los terrenos del castillo. Se sentaron junto al lago.  
  
-Podría estar haciendo esto eternamente...-murmuró Severus, rozando suavemente una de las coloradas mejillas de Hermione, mirándola con una ternura y admiración que ella jamás creyó que alguien pudiese ofrecerle. Hermione se estremeció.- quédate conmigo, Hermione... quédate aquí...  
  
-¿Que?-preguntó la chica, atontada. Severus la abrazó fuertemente, hundiendo la cara en su pelo.  
  
-Sé que vienes de otro tiempo... no vuelvas con ellos... no te necesitan tanto como yo...  
  
Hermione obligó a Severus a separarse de ella. Había llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor contarle la verdad. Después de todo... ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar en el futuro? El ya estaba enamorado de ella...  
  
-No sé como sabes eso, Severus, pero tienes razón... yo vengo del futuro. Un futuro en el que tú me odias...  
  
-¿Nos conoceremos? Entonces aún hay esperanza.-murmuró Severus. Y a Hermione le aterró el brillo de su mirada. Le aterró porque supo que era sincero...  
  
-¡No! Tú... tú me odias en ese futuro, Severus... no sé porqué, pero siempre lo has hecho... Esto no debería haber ocurrido... yo no debería haberlo permitido... ¡tú tienes que odiarme todavía, no estar enamorado de mí!-gimió la chica. Severus le miró fijamente.  
  
-¿No te has parado a pensar que puede que esa sea la razón por la que a ti te parece que te odio?... ¿el hecho de que me abandonases ahora?  
  
Hermione le miró unos instantes con la boca abierta, comprendiendo.  
  
-Entonces tal vez... no estamos cambiando el futuro, sólo cerciorándonos de que se cumpla...-musitó.  
  
-No. Podemos cambiarlo... ¡no vuelvas! Yo te necesito... aquí... ahora... no se como demonios lo has hecho... ¡apenas te conozco desde hace unas horas! Pero tengo la extraña sensación de que te conocía de antes... de mucho antes... Sin ti no podría seguir...  
  
-¡Pero si seguiste!-exclamó la chica, devolviéndole el abrazo por primera vez.- Si esto tenía que haber pasado... yo me fui, y tu seguiste adelante... harás grandes cosas, Severus, y otras no tan grandes... y al final del camino... cuando yo vuelva a mi tiempo, me reuniré contigo. Lo prometo.-susurró, rozando suavemente sus labios. Todo era tan repentino... se sentía como una niña caprichosa e impulsiva... la sensación era tan delirante que no lo podía evitar. No lo quería evitar.  
  
-Está bien... está bien... pero prométeme algo... Prométeme que me buscarás sólo si no me odias. No soportaría tener que conquistarte de nuevo... y tal vez entonces ya no tenga el encanto de la juventud... por cierto... ¿qué edad...?  
  
-Shhhh.... no me hagas preguntas que no debo contestar. Yo te garantizo que jamás podría odiarte. Yo ya sé lo que me espera, ¿recuerdas? Y no tengo miedo... quiero que tú tampoco lo tengas...  
  
Severus sonrió, y de nuevo aquella sonrisa hizo estremecerse a la chica..  
  
-Hermione... "mensajera de los dioses a los hombres"... no se cual era el mensaje, pero dile a los dioses de mi parte que gracias por la mensajera... Espero no tener que esperarte mucho... no pongas esa cara, no es por la diferencia de edad... es sólo que odio esperar...  
  
Hermione abrazó a Severus con fuerza. Luego se separó de él, y él le cogió las manos suavemente, besando las puntas de sus dedos una a una.  
  
Mientras ella se reía, él cogió la otra mano, la izquierda. Y la manga de la túnica resbaló un poco hacia atrás. Hermione, rápidamente, apartó la mano, pero antes de hacerlo, Severus alcanzó a ver algo. Algo que no quiso entender.  
  
-¿Que es eso?-gruñó el chico con los dientes apretados. Cogió la muñeca de la chica con su firme puño, y dejó su antebrazo al descubierto. Hermione no le impidió hacerlo. Estaba paralizada de terror. Este no era el Snape siniestro que ella había odiado. Era el Severus, el muchacho de la luz del que se había enamorado. ¿Qué pensaría de ella al ver la Marca Oscura tatuada en su brazo?  
  
-Tu...-gimió- tú eres...  
  
-No es lo que estás pensando...-intentó explicarse la chica.  
  
-¡Eres una mortífago!-exclamó el chico poniéndose en pie, con expresión dolida.-me has estado engañando... ¡del futuro! Sí... seguro... eres una espía, ¿verdad?...-los ojos de Severus parecían al borde de las lágrimas, mientras retrocedía lentamente, alejándose de ella y acercándose al castillo- Tengo que decírselo a Dumbledore... él tiene que saberlo...  
  
Y sin esperar nada más se echó a correr al colegio.  
  
Hermione se quedó allí, sentada en la hierba, mirando atónita al chico. Malditos Slytherins y su natural desconfianza... ¿porqué no la había dejado explicarse?  
  
Enfadada, se puso en pie, y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca.  
  
***  
  
Severus corrió por todo el castillo hasta llegar a la gárgola de piedra. Estaba a punto de decir la contraseña, cuando se le ocurrió algo.  
  
¿Y si había otra explicación? Hermione era demasiado dulce... demasiado inocente para ser una de ellos... para unírseles voluntariamente.  
  
Tenía que haber una explicación... ¡y ella había intentado dársela!  
  
Llamándose idiota a sí mismo una y otra vez, corrió de nuevo hacia el lago, con la esperanza de que todavía estuviese allí.  
  
***  
  
Una lágrima de frustración y rabia caía por su mejilla, mientras Hermione corría hacia la biblioteca. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ilusa como para confiar en Severus Snape, maestro de Crueldad? Todas las palabras hirientes y pequeños insultos que aquel hombre le había dedicado a lo largo de los años resonaron en su mente tan altos y tan claros como los incontables silencios y miradas frías a sus ansias de aprender, a sus inquietudes y pequeñas ilusiones o esperanzas... ¿Cómo se había permitido a sí misma enamorarse de un hombre que le había hecho tanto daño? Y lo que más la inquietaba... ¿cómo se las había arreglado él para romper tan fácilmente el sólido muro que ella había construido a su alrededor, ante la promesa de no dejarse herir nunca más? ¿Cómo lo había hecho?  
  
Antes de entrar en la biblioteca, Hermione se frotó los ojos con decisión, y con paso tranquilo caminó hacia la sección de Pociones.  
  
-Menos mal que has vuelto-saludó Lily-la poción está lista, y McGonagall nos espera en su despacho.  
  
Lily recogió la poción, que ya estaba servida en dos copas, mientras Sirius y James hacían desvanecerse los restos de su brebaje con un ligero movimiento de varita. Los cinco juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la biblioteca, y Hermione se dispuso a seguirles, pero Harry la sujetó por el brazo.  
  
-Has estado llorando.-No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.  
  
-No.-mintió Hermione, pero sus mejillas se habían vuelto rosadas  
  
-¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está Snape?-le preguntó ansiosamente mientras se dirigían a la salida  
  
-Yo. él no confía en mí. Olvídale, Harry. Ahora sé porqué siempre me odió sin que yo le hiciese nada. nada que él supiese al menos.  
  
Harry la miró confuso, mientras caminaban hacia la salida de la biblioteca.  
  
¿Debería decírselo? ¿Debería decirle a Hermione que Snape nunca la había odiado? ¿Que era imposible que lo hiciese ahora?  
  
***  
  
-Muy bien, muchachos. gracias por vuestra inestimable ayuda. Podéis marcharos.-dijo McGonagall tajantemente.  
  
-¡Pero Profesora!- protestó James- ¡Nosotros queremos ver cómo se van!  
  
-He dicho que no, señor Potter. Despedios si queréis, pero tenéis que iros. La señorita Evans puede quedarse, y si encuentran al señor Snape les agradecería que me lo enviasen aquí, también. Pero tanto si llega o no, Lucy y Lucas se marcharán en. 10 minutos, y ustedes cuatro no estarán aquí.  
  
Los cuatro amigos miraron a la profesora frustrados, pero lentamente se dirigieron a Harry, para despedirse de él uno a uno.  
  
-Lucas. ha sido un placer conocerte.-sonrió Peter honestamente, mientras sacudía la mano de Harry. El chico no pudo evitar estremecerse, mientras componía la sonrisa más falsa de toda su vida.  
  
-Hasta luego, Lucas.-sonrió Remus tímidamente, agitando la mano de Harry y sin darse cuenta de que su comentario había provocado una carcajada.- Nos veremos en el fututo, estoy seguro.  
  
-Yo también.-sonrió Harry, y esta vez la sonrisa le salió del corazón.  
  
-Es una lástima que tengas que irte-murmuró Sirius abrazándole con fuerza, cosa que sorprendió a Harry fuera de sus límites.- Serías un fantástico Merodeador. tus padres estarían orgullosos.  
  
-No es la primera vez que me dices eso.-musitó Harry, Sirius parpadeó confuso, y Hermione sonrió satisfecha. Harry acababa de despedirse de su padrino. Ahora por fin podría intentar ser feliz.  
  
-¡Hey! Ya que voy a ser famoso.-exclamó James, alegremente, envolviendo a Harry con un fuerte brazo.- ¿porqué no pasas por mi casa en el futuro? Podría firmarte un autógrafo. y si aún me acuerdo de tí, tomarme unas cervezas contigo.  
  
Todos estallaron en carcajadas, y Hermione agitó la cabeza tristemente.  
  
-Es aún peor que Lockhart.-murmuró. Eso atrajo la atención de los Merodeadores hacia ella, que acudieron en manada para darle cada uno un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Tengo ganas de volver a verte en el futuro-susurró Remus con los ojos brillantes- tengo la sensación de que eres de confianza. inteligente.-iba a decir algo más, pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por Sirius.  
  
-¡Y una fiera! -exclamó, abrazándola con fuerza.  
  
-Pero en el fondo es muy dulce y tierna, se le nota- musitó Peter, mirándola con sus grandes ojos azules. Hermione le miró con una ceja alzada. Y se vió obligada a recordar que en algún momento ese chico se convertiría en un monstruo traicionero y asustado.  
  
Sin mediar palabra, James se inclinó sobre ella, y en lugar de darle el beso en la mejilla, se lo dio en los labios. Hermione le respondió con un sonoro bofetón.  
  
-Hasta luego, Novia de Snivellus. me has demostrado que eres una verdadera Gryffindor. otra no se habría atrevido a acercársele.-musitó James con una mano en la mejilla- si te cansas de él en el futuro. y Lucas sigue sin darse cuenta de lo buena que estás. pásate por mi casa. Creo que de tí si me acordaré.Los cuatro amigos se dirigían ya a la salida, cuando McGonagall les llamó.  
  
-Venga. colocaos a su lado, os voy a hacer una foto.  
  
-¡Bien!- exclamaron los dos chicos, y todos se amontonaron alrededor de Hermione, Harry y Lily.  
  
-¡Sonrisa!  
  
-¡¡Patata!!  
  
Antes de que su novio saliese por la puerta, Lily le cogió de un brazo.  
  
-James, por favor, encuentra a Severus. haz que venga.tienen que despedirse.-murmuró en su oído.  
  
-Dalo por hecho, preciosa-contestó el hico, guiñándole un ojo.  
  
***  
  
Harry y Hermione miraban las copas con la poción para volver a casa. McGonagall había vuelto a Harry a su estado normal, y le había dado el giratiempo a Hermione. La chica ya había abrochado la cadena alrededor del cuello de ambos. O bien la cadena era más corta, o bien tanto él como ella habían crecido mucho desde la última vez, pues Harry no recordaba haber estado tan cerca de Hermione en su tercer curso.  
  
-Sesenta segundos y descontando.-Dijo McGonagall. Los dos amigos cogieron las copas.  
  
-¡Un momento!-exclamó Lily.-Hermione. casi lo olvido, pero. si en el futuro me veo obligada a salvar a alguien. habré usado este libro...- explicó, sacando un libro de su túnica.- Me lo regalaron cuando aún era una niña. en una familia con fama de tener brujos como antepasados y vivir en una mansión encantada. A mi hermana siempre le horrorizaron esas historias. Yo rezaba por que fuesen verdad. y aquí me tienes. ¡Lo eran! La antigua familia de los Evans. ¿Ves el nombre del autor? Era el primer propietario de la mansión de mi familia en el valle de Godric. Godric Gryffindor. Úsalo con cautela. Dejaré el libro detrás de la baldosa con un dibujo de Margarita azul en el cuarto de los niños, ¿lo recordarás?  
  
-Gracias.-murmuró Hermione, honestamente agradecida. Harry que no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír (la mansión de los Evans, en el valle de Godric. si era Heredero de Gryffindor era por su madre, no por su padre como le habían hecho creer hasta entonces!!) abrazó a su amiga con fuerza. Irían juntos a buscar ese libro.  
  
-¡Misión cumplida, Hermione!- exclamó Harry, inclinando la cabeza y rozando suavemente sus labios, en un tierno beso de amistad.  
  
-¡Tres segundos, chicos!- exclamó McGonagall. Hermione y Harry se bebieron el contenido de sus copas.  
  
-¡Dos!- exclamó Lily.  
  
-Uno.- murmuró Severus, desde la puerta.  
  
-Severus.-gimió Hermione, en el último segundo, antes de desaparecer.  
  
-Severus.-repitió Lily, dándose la vuelta- ¿desde cuando estás ahí?  
  
-Desde lo de "Misión cumplida". Supongo que Potter me ha vuelto a ganar, ¿eh? Sólo que esta vez ha sido su hijo. No me miréis así. el crío es idéntico a su padre, y seguro que será igual de engreído.  
  
A continuación miró a las dos mujeres de un modo que su versión adulta emplearía muchas veces, pero que hasta ese momento el joven Severus no había necesitado nunca.  
  
Sin dar, ni esperar recibir ninguna explicación, el chico salió de la habitación, con su túnica de Slytherin ondeando tras él.  
  
***  
  
-Remus. antes de nada quiero darte la bienvenida a la escuela. Sé que no estás demasiado sano en estos momentos, y también se que estarás muy desconcertado. Siempre fuiste un chico muy observador, y sé que cierto detalle de tu alumnado de tercer curso no te habrá pasado desapercibido.- dijo McGonagall.  
  
-Era ella, ¿verdad?-preguntó el joven profesor- Era Lucy. Hermione Granger. no ha cambiado nada.  
  
-Pero en estos momentos ella no sabe nada de su futuro viaje en el tiempo, Remus, y así debe seguir. Todo debe ocurrir como tenga que ocurrir. Debemos fingir. Ahora estoy preocupada, con Sirius Black suelto. - la expresión de Remus se tensó. Nunca había olvidado la vaga explicación de Lu. Hermione sobre lo que ocurriría en el futuro. Le daba vueltas y más vueltas, tenía pesadillas por las noches.  
  
-Tranquila pro. Minerva. Él nos e acercará a ella. Solo otra pregunta. Lucas.¿es Harry o el joven Weasley?  
  
-Harry, por supuesto.  
  
-¿Y que pasa con Severus?  
  
-¿Severus?  
  
-Si. se había enamorado de ella en el colegio. ¿cómo se sintió al verla llegar con once años?  
  
-Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él. Pero yo no lo haría si fuese tú. Está muy herido. hay que darles tiempo. Todo se arreglará cuando ella vuelva.  
  
***  
  
-Severus.-repitió Hermione, al aparecer en el despacho de McGonagall, 20 años después para la mujer, apenas unos segundos para ellos.  
  
-¡Ya era hora!- exclamó McGonagall.  
  
-Severus.-dijo Hermione, una vez más, mirando a Harry con los ojos cuajados de lágrimas, ambos ignorando a la profesora.  
  
-Tienes que hablar con él- dijo Harry suavemente- creo que lleva enfadado contigo demasiado tiempo. por lo menos 20 años.  
  
Hermione asintió fervientemente.  
  
-¡Pero no es este momento!- exclamó McGonagall, atrayendo la atención de ambos muchachos- sí, tienes que ir a hablar con ese Slytherin endiablado, pero primero tendríais que hablar conmigo,¿no crees?  
  
-Lo siento mucho, profesora McGonagall- se disculpó Hermione, bajando la mirada.- mírelo por el lado positivo. al menos ahora tenemos algo que hacer. una pista que seguir.  
  
McGonagall puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Pero también hiciste que uno de mis compañeros de trabajo casi se muera del susto, al ver entrar en el gran salón.¡como una niña de once años!. a la mujer que había amado con locura más de la mitad de su vida.  
  
-Pobre Severus.-murmuró Hermione, una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.- entiendo que me odie.  
  
-No te odia, Hermione.-musitó Harry- más bien todo lo contrario. está enfadado contigo, nada más.  
  
Hermione miró profundamente a Harry. Era plenamente consciente de lo mucho que le estaba costando aceptar la verdad a él.  
  
-Señorita Granger. creo que es mejor que vaya a reunirse con el profesor Snape. la está esperando para la semana de castigo que merece por semejante infracción de las normas. -a Hermione le brillaron los ojos. nunca había sido castigada , antes y aquello sería un borrón en su expediente, pero no le importaba.- además de los 200 puntos que se restará a la casa Gryffindor.- añadió la profesora- Eso fue la condición de Severus, pues consideró que los castigos eran muy ligeros.  
  
-¿Cuál será el mío?- preguntó Harry, mientras su amiga dejaba el despacho para correr a las mazmorras.  
  
-¿Su castigo?. Se supone que estará una semana conmigo, pero aún no he pensado que puedo mandarle hacer. por lo pronto. siéntese, tengo algo que darle.- la profesora se inclinó tras su escritorio y Harry esperó impacientemente. Segundos después la mujer volvió a erguirse. Se puso en pie, dio la vuelta al escritorio y le tendió algo a Harry.  
  
-Es suya, Potter, para su álbum.  
  
Harry miró la foto, que esa misma mujer le había sacado 20 años atrás.  
  
Aunque él mismo estaba absolutamente irreconocible, podía reconocer a todos los demás. Incluso a su padre, que abrazaba a su madre con fuerza y ternura, todavía con la mano de Hermione dibujada en su cara.  
  
-Gracias profesora.-dijo Harry, simplemente.  
  
La profesora no dijo nada. Inclinó la cabeza y Harry salió del despacho.  
  
***  
  
Tres suaves toques sonaron en la puerta.  
  
-Adelante- gruñó una voz agria.  
  
Snape estaba sentado en su silla, de espaldas a Hermione. Todo era tan negro a su alrededor que apenas si se distinguía su silueta.  
  
-McGonagall me dijo que volverías hoy- gruñó el profesor.- pero sinceramente opino que no debió empeñarse en que cumplieses el castigo conmigo. no deberías haber venido aquí abajo. Nunca. Así no podrás mantener la promesa que me hiciste en lago. La de no buscarme si me odiabas. cuando me ví a mí mismo en clase y comprendí que "yo" era el tipo de tu recuerdo. no te puedes ni imaginar lo que sentí. la rabia. la impotencia. el enfado.  
  
-Severus.-musitó Hermione.  
  
Snape giró la cabeza, mirándola de un modo que la obligó a retroceder un paso.  
  
-Yo ya no soy el Severus que conociste. Ya no. Severus que te obligaba a estar con él. yo no te obligo a nada. es más. Ni siquiera tienes que estar aquí. Para mí ya has cumplido tu castigo.  
  
-Tu si eres el Severus que conocí. el Severus del que me enamoré.- lentamente Hermione se acercó al escritorio, hasta arrodillarse ante el profesor y coger sus manos suavemente.- En tu interior. sigues siendo el chico cabezota que supo ver más sobre mí en unas pocas horas que todos mis amigos juntos en siete años.  
  
Snape remangó la manga de la túnica con rabia, enseñándole la Marca Oscura a Hermione.  
  
-¿Tienes la más ligera idea de porqué hice esto?-gritó.  
  
-Por mí.-susurró Hermione, trazando con un dedo el contorno de la marca.- Sabías que yo era una mortífago. pensaste que antes o después me encontrarías allí.  
  
-¿Te imaginas lo que sentí cuando te ví allí atada? ¿Lo que puede ser comprender que tu única salvación sería lo que nos llevaría a los dos a aquella absurda situación?. ¡Es como un maldito círculo vicioso!  
  
-¡Todo se ha terminado ahora, Severus!- exclamó Hermione- He vuelto. comprendo que aunque para mi solo han sido unos minutos, para tí han sido 20 años. pero me prometiste que me esperarías cien.  
  
-20 años, Hermione, plagados de malas decisiones, malos momentos y desgracia. 20 años pesados como losas. 20 profundas razones para decirte que no. dejar que sigas tu vida, feliz y tranquila. con Potter o con quien quieras... me es indiferente...  
  
-Y la verdad es que sólo hay una razón para que yo diga que sí, Severus... pero es tan fuerte y valiosa como un millón de años perdidos...  
  
Hermione se puso en pie y se sentó en el regazo de su profesor, enlazando los dedos tras su cuello, y acercándose a sus labios. Como tantas veces había hecho él.  
  
Snape le sujetó por los hombros, obligándola a apartarse de él.  
  
-Mi única condición había sido que no me hicieses esperar demasiado, ¿recuerdas? Odio que me hagan esperar. Si me hubieses dicho entonces que en aquel momento ni siquiera habías nacido... que algún día te vería entrar en mi clase como una de mis pequeñas alumnas... no se si habría esperado... si te habría buscado...  
  
-Lo habrías hecho, Severus, claro que sí. Porque la razón por la que yo ahora te digo que sí, aún a pesar del daño que me has hecho en estos siete años es tan fuerte como la razón que tú has tenido para esperarme durante veinte. Y es que tú me yo he tenido que sufrirte a ti tanto o más de lo que tu me has tenido que sufrir a mí... llevamos demasiado tiempo haciéndonos daño... y ya no tiene sentido. No cuando los dos sabemos cuanto nos quiere el otro...  
  
Snape se rió, rozando con un dedo uno de los rizos de Hermione.  
  
-Señorita Granger... ¿le he dicho alguna vez que odio a las personas tan seguras de sí mismas?  
  
-Al igual que yo, profesor Snape, al igual que yo...  
  
***  
  
Hermione abrió cuidadosamente la puerta del cuarto de los niños... del niño.  
  
La habitación en la que Harry había vencido a Voldemort por primera vez. Harry, detrás de ella, puso una mano en su hombro.  
  
-Yo... no estoy seguro de querer entrar aquí... aún no... voy a ir al desván. Tu busca el libro y ten cuidado. Esta es la habitación que está en peores condiciones.  
  
-Claro, Harry... nos vemos luego abajo, ¿vale?  
  
El chico sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.  
  
Con paso decidido, Hermione entró en la habitación. Tenía que encontrar el libro. No sólo por el hechizo que protegería a los tres hombres de su vida, sino también porque con él podría demostrarle algo muy importante a Harry.  
  
La baldosa decorada con una margarita azul estaba el fondo del cuarto, justo al lado de una fotografía caída de Lily y James. Hermione agitó la varita, y la baldosa se desprendió suavemente, posándose mansamente al lado del hueco creado en el suelo. La chica se arrodilló e introdujo la mano en aquel pequeño espacio, palpó un poco... y lo encontró.  
  
El grueso libro que Lily le había mostrado tres meses atrás, en su extraño viaje en el tiempo... un viaje que la llevaría hasta un futuro sorprendente.  
  
No pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayesen por su rostro al pasar las hojas del libro.  
  
Aquella era su arma. Conocimiento. Un conocimiento con el que podría proteger a los que quería, siempre y cuando el amor que les profesase fuese verdadero, tal y como decía el libro. Una prueba para Ron, que no necesitaba ninguna, ya que él ya creía en su amor incondicional. Una prueba para Severus, que siempre conservaría esa pequeña duda en su corazón. Y sobretodo, una prueba para Harry.  
  
Pero una de diferente tipo.  
  
Porque había alguien... alguien que también merecía su felicidad.  
  
No es que esperase encontrar un hechizo en el libro que pudiese devolverle la vida a los muertos, pero era la prueba que Hermione necesitaba.  
  
La prueba de que Lily había cumplido su promesa, había sido una mujer brillante y Hermione se había equivocado al juzgarla.  
  
Hermione se había equivocado. Eso era lo importante. Lo que Harry tenía que ver... para poder recuperar sus ilusiones.  
  
Porque si Hermione se había equivocado en eso...¿porqué no podía Sirius Black volver de entre los muertos?  
  
FIN  
  
N/A: Creo que esta última parte final ha quedado un poco extraña, pero necesitaba ponerla. Necesitaba decir que Sirius si puede volver, y lo hará. Porque aunque su muerte fue necesaria para que Harry aprendiese una importante lección (¡¡Hermione siempre tiene razón!! ¡¡Lo mejor para ti es obedecer a Snape!!) Eso no quita que sea una muerte injusta. Por eso la esperanza de tod@as seguirá siendo que Canuto regrese. Mantengamos los dedos cruzados.  
  
A parte de eso quería decir... que le quiero dedicar este fic a alguien muy especial... que cree que le he hecho daño y no se da cuenta de que sólo escogí lo mejor para él... tú sabes quien eres. No olvides que yo te sigo queriendo.  
  
Iremione 


End file.
